Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave reflector antennas. More particularly, the invention relates to a cost-efficient broad band radome for a microwave reflector antenna.
Description of Related Art
The open end of a reflector antenna is typically enclosed by a radome coupled to the distal end (the open end) of the reflector dish. The radome provides environmental protection and improves wind load characteristics of the antenna. Because reflector antennas are often mounted in remote locations, such as high atop radio towers, a radome failure may incur significant repair/replacement expense.
A radome may be tuned to optimize the electrical performance of a reflector antenna, for example by dimensioning the radome surfaces to re-direct RF reflections in a desired direction. The radome materials and/or their thickness may be applied to self-cancel reflections. However, these tuned radomes then become antenna and/or operating frequency specific, requiring design, manufacture and inventory of a large collection of different radomes.
Radomes utilizing a foamed polymer material mated with at least one layer of woven (anisotropic) material providing additional strength are known, for example as missile or aircraft radomes. However, the resulting composite may be significantly stronger and/or more expensive to manufacture than required for a static earth station reflector antenna.
Competition in the reflector antenna market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall manufacturing, inventory, distribution, installation and/or maintenance costs. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a radome that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.